


With his Dad

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho spends his day off at home with his precious 18 year old son, Yuya.
Relationships: Sakaki Yusho/Sakaki Yuya
Kudos: 3





	With his Dad

Yusho wakes up and sits upright in bed. He glances at the clock on his nightstand as it’s 9 o’clock. He’s wearing a red and white striped button down pajama shirt and pajama pants. He’s also wearing white briefs with red waistband and lining. He prefers wearing briefs oppose to boxers. He wore white boxers with red hearts when he in the XyZ and Fusion Dimension. He has briefs in three colors; white, red and purple. He’s been spending everyday with Yuya to make up for the lost time he was away. He loves dueling with his precious son, Yuya who’s 18 years old and is almost out of high school. 

He smiles remembering when he reunited with Yuya in the Fusion Dimension four years ago. He looks at his calendar on the wall beside the huge poster of him posing with his Paradise City Championship trophy which happened when Yuya was a kid. Today is his 48th birthday. He sighs with a smile.  
“I’m about 50. Hahahahaha.”  
He laughs but stops when his door opens and Yuya comes into his room and jumps onto his bed. Yuya hugs him and he puts one arm around his son’s back and the other caressing his son’s green and crimson hair.

Yuya looks up at him with a huge smile on his face.  
“Happy Birthday Dad!”  
He looks at his boy gazing at him fondly.  
“Thank you Yuya. How about we spend it together, just the two of us.”  
“Okay. That sounds great.”  
He kisses Yuya on the forehead. Yuya gets off his bed. Yuya has gotten taller the past four years and the top of his head reaches his chin. He stands up, getting out of bed. He grabs his jeweled top cane that’s leaning against his nightstand. He walks using his cane as he and Yuya go to the bathroom to brush their teeth. His left leg is still injured, though he did have surgery since he came back home four years ago. After brushing their teeth, he and Yuya walk down the stairs to the kitchen to cook and eat breakfast.

He puts french toast in the toaster, orange juice in two glass cups. He and Yuya sit next to each other at the kitchen table. After eating breakfast, he and Yuya go upstairs to take a bath together.

He and Yuya strip out of their pajamas clothes and get in the tub full of warm water. He sits facing Yuya. He and Yuya wash each other bodies with soap and shampoo. He gently caresses his son’s cock and balls with soap. He blushes when Yuya does the same to him. He tries not to get hard, but it’s hard when his boy’s hand is on his cock and balls slathering soap on his privates. He looks at Yuya who’s smiling at him. Yuya suddenly hugs him and he feels their cocks touch one another.  
“Y-Yuya.”  
Oh. Um. Sorry Dad.”  
He watches Yuya wash the soap and shampoo off his lean body. Yusho thinks to himself, was Yuya my boy was about to kiss me on the lips.  
He glances down at his half hard cock. Yuya gets out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist.  
He cleans himself off then gets out of the tub too. He grabs a towel from a cabinet, Yusho sees Yuya staring intently at his big cock. Does my boy have feelings for me?! My own precious son wants to be in a relationship with me?!  
Yusho wraps the towel around his waist then grabs his cane.  
“Hey Yuya. Let’s get dressed. Then we can go to our stop at the riverbank to duel each other.”  
“Yeah. Okay. I’m gonna win just like last time dad.”  
“Heh. Don’t get cocky and overconfident son. We’ll have a Dueltaining and fun filled duel.”  
“Yeah.”  
Yuya smiles brightly just like when he was little kid. Feeling nostalgic, Yusho remembers when he could carry Yuya on his shoulders and carry him in his arms.  
“Dad. You okay?”  
“Yeah. Just thinking about when you were a little boy.”  
“Let’s get dressed so we can duel!”  
Yuya is super excited as always to duel.

They walk out the bathroom and go toward their rooms to put their usual clothes. He comes out of his bedroom wearing his performer’s outfit with his top hat on his head and duel disk on his right hand. Yuya comes out of his room all dressed too; his school jacket on his shoulders like a cape and his duel disk on his right hand too.

He and Yuya walk down the stairs with Yuya holding onto his left hand. They put on their shoes and walk out the door. Yusho locks the door with his key, pocketing it in his pants pocket.  
“C’mon dad. Let’s go to our spot by the riverbank so we can duel.”  
Yuya is few steps ahead of him and has a bright smile on his face. He grins at his boy as he walks toward him, smiling too.

They arrive at their dueling spot and stand at least five feet away from each other. He and Yuya activate their duel disks.  
“I activate the Field Spell, Showtime Street!”  
He yells enthusiastically with a wide smile.  
Action Cards Dispere.  
“Let’s Duel!”  
He and Yuya share at the same time, their gazes locked on to each other. He looks at his boy with so much pride and love, shining through his gold eyes to his son’s crimson eyes.  
Yuya makes the first move summoning Performapal Hip Hippo and Silver Claw and two face down cards.  
He draws a card and he summons Performapal Sky Pupil and Parrotrio and three face down cards.

The end goes back and forth until he has both Performapal Sky Magician and Performapal Sleight-Hand Magician in attack mode and a trap card on his field. Whereas Yuya has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on his field in attack mode, and Timegazer and Stargazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones.

Their duel ends with a draw as they landed on their butts on the grass ground beside the riverbank. He grunts with pain as he sits upright. He has his left hand caressing his left leg, easing the pain away. Yuya kneels in front of him with a worried look in his crimson eyes.  
“Dad. Are you okay?!”  
“Yeah. I’m okay. No need to worry, my boy.”  
He chuckles and places his right gloved hand atop Yuya’s head, ruffling his son’s hair.  
Yuya sits beside him leaning his head on his broad shoulder. He places his arm around Yuya and he presses a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get you a present today. I meant to. I saw at the card shop a few weeks ago that there are some new Performapal cards.”  
He looks at Yuya’s face and he smiles at him broadly.  
“Just spending the day with you have been more than enough of a present for me. Yuya, you’re my precious son and boy. I love spending everyday with you.”  
He caresses his thumb on Yuya’s cheek affectionately and he ruffles his son’s hair with his gloved left hand.  
He removes his top hat off his head and Yuya grabs it and puts it on his own head. He laughs out loud seeing how adorable Yuya looks wearing his top hat. God, Yuya’s so handsome and he blushes red on his cheeks as his cock throbs inside his pants. Yuya lays on the grass with his head on his lap. He runs his hand through his son’s hair, gazing at him lovingly. Yuya could definitely feel my bulge against the back of his head, thought Yusho.

He leans his head down bringing his lips to his son’s as he kisses Yuya on the mouth. A gentle kiss before he pulls away, looking out at the riverbank with a blush on his cheeks.   
“I’m sorry for kissing you on the mouth.”  
“Dad. Don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted you to do that for a few years now.”  
“R-Really son. You mean it?”  
“Yeah dad. I love you and I want to be your lover too. Can I kiss you?”  
He nods with a smile on his face. Yuya sits upright and practically seats in his lap. Yuya kisses him and he kisses his son back. They share gentle, soft kisses with each other as Yusho looks at the sun setting in front of them, making the water in the riverbank sparkle. 

They stop kissing, looking at each other with goofy grins.   
“So how was your first kiss with me?”  
“It was good.”  
He grabs onto Yuya’s hand.  
“Do you think you’re ready for more than just kissing. I mean sex, that is.”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. I’m seriously ready.”  
Yuya smiles and laughs happily. He caresses his son’s hair with a gloved hand.   
“I’ll make your first time special, my boy.”  
He hugs Yuya as they kiss once more. He stands up with help from Yuya. His cane in his left hand and his top hat back on his head. He and Yuya walk back home with Yuya holding his right hand to keep him steady.


End file.
